In U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,021 an integrated system is set forth for varying the flow rate of a single nozzle combination to meet precipitation rate requirements for varying arcs of oscillating coverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,045 relates to sprinkler nozzles for rotary drive sprinklers having multiple flow passages for obtaining desired precipitation coverage. This patent shows how a single nozzle is typically installed and retained in oscillating sprinkler nozzle housings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,378 shows a rotary drive sprinkler device for directing a flow of water therefrom having a nozzle combination in a nozzle housing assembly with pattern coverage control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,982 has a matrix of small nozzles that can be selectively turned on to vary the flow rate and provide a composite stream from a matrix of small nozzles.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/405,033 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,797 to Carl L. C. Kah, III for OPERATIONALLY CHANGEABLE MULTIPLE NOZZLES SPRINKLER is included here as if fully set forth and provides for change from one nozzle to another that can be carried by the rotary drive sprinkler nozzle housing or separately installed while the sprinkler is operating.
Other rotary drive sprinklers in the market place have separate nozzles of different flow rates or trajectories but can only be installed into the sprinkler nozzle housing when the sprinkler is not operating. In order to change to a new desired nozzle, the undesired nozzle which was installed in the sprinkler's housing must also be removed before the new desired replacement nozzle can be installed.
Other patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,094,283; 3,526,363; 3,645,451; 3,762,650; 4,235,379; 4,624,412; 4,625,914; 4,717,074; 4,901,924; 5,226,599; 5,335,859; 5,417,370; 5,653,390; and Russian Patent No. 975,101 and French Patent No. 2,313,132.